


Up to No Good

by Tani



Category: Digimon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tani/pseuds/Tani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lazy Sunday morning, Ken awakens to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to No Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the Prompt Battle #5 prompt Ken/Daisuke, "What the hell?" over at anime_manga on Dreamwidth. I do not claim quality, but I am very excited that it got me writing again, and I'm attempting to get over my fear of posting things, so here it is. (Do not let my silliness dissuade you from criticizing this, if that's what you desire to do. I'm always working to improve.)

It was a lazy Sunday morning: the birds were chirping, the passing cars only provided a quiet hum of background noise rather than their normal roar, and the sun was shining through the window in a solid ray of early spring warmth. The only problem, Ken realized as he swam lazily up from the depths of sleep, was the stabbing sensation that was currently making the toes of his left foot rather uncomfortable.

He wiggled them, hoping to make the pain go away and give him another five minutes of sweet rest, but the pain only sharpened. It felt like some distant voodoo master had made a replica of him and was currently sticking needles into his feet. Only Ken was pretty sure that voodoo wasn't the problem, although given adventures in digital worlds and the like, he couldn't entirely rule it out. Either way, he would have to wake up to figure it out. Resigned to his fate, he cracked open his eyes and peered toward the bottom of his bed.

Preternaturally green eyes blinked back at him, framed by a deceptively cute fluffy face.

“What the hell?”

Ken rubbed his eyes and looked again. No, he hadn't been hallucinating. That really was a kitten, perched at the bottom of his bed and making a pincushion out of his feet. Experimentally, he twitched his foot, then winced as the kitten added teeth to the potent combination of two pawfuls of sharp little claws.

Using the battle skills that he had acquired through encounters with countless villains, as well as his experience as a villain himself, Ken reached down and plucked the kitten off the bed, swiftly depositing it on the floor before it could react by mutilating his hands as well as his feet. The little ball of fluff glared balefully at him for a moment, then turned and stalked out of the room, tail a perfect exclamation point.

Ken shook his head, wondering if the amount he'd been working in the past few weeks had had an adverse effect on his brain to the point that he was having hallucinations. How else would a kitten have appeared in his room? Of course, he'd never heard of hallucinations causing actual pain before. That left two alternative explanations for this turn of events: either he had gone completely around the bend, or his boyfriend was once again up to no good.

Hoping for the latter, he carefully swung his feet out of the bed and onto the floor, keeping a sharp eye out for homicidal kittens. Thankfully, the little demon did not reappear to torment him further. Ken crept to the doorway and peered through. Still no sign of the creature. Feeling a little better about things, he padded out into the living room.

“You're awake.”

Ken jumped and scanned the area wildly for the source of the words. A second later, he realized that it was Daisuke's voice and felt extremely foolish. He felt even more foolish when he realized that his boyfriend had been sitting in plain sight in the entire time. He'd just been so preoccupied with scanning the floor for lurking felines that he hadn't even realized that Daisuke was there.

Thankfully, Daisuke didn't seem to notice his discomfiture; he merely threw aside the soccer magazine that he had been idly leafing through and bounced to his feet. “Did you see her?” he asked. “Do you like her? Isn't she the cutest thing ever?”

Ken blinked in bewilderment, and said the first thing that came to mind. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Daisuke's mega-watt grin didn't even falter. “The kitten, of course. I saw her go into the room, so I was hoping you might have seen her.”

“Oh, I saw her,” Ken said, about to embark on a series of complaints about the pain that the little creature had inflicted on him. Something in Daisuke's bright expression made him stop though. Clearly, in Daisuke's world, a homicidal kitten was a good thing, which in Ken's world meant that it would have to be given a second, less critical look.

“So, what did you think?” Daisuke's bright eyes regarded him expectantly.

“I didn't really get a chance to form an impression. I was still half-asleep when I saw her,” Ken said, rather lamely. Well, it was better than saying that he never wanted to see it again.

“Oh.” Daisuke's expression faltered for a second before returning to its original brilliance. “Are you hungry?” he asked.

Ken started to shake his head 'no', then stopped. Actually, he was pretty hungry. Thinking back, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a meal. Work had been that crazy for the past couple of weeks. “Yes, I am kind of hungry,” he admitted.

Daisuke grinned. “Come on. I've got just the thing.”

Ken followed him into the kitchen, where Daisuke immediately started bustling around. He watched as two slices of toast and two blueberry waffles were inserted in the toaster and then as two eggs were cracked, scrambled, and poured into a frying pan. “Sit down,” Daisuke ordered, using a spatula to stir the eggs.

Ken, too bewildered by the sight of the boy who couldn't cook to save his life moving around the kitchen so confidently to protest, sank into a chair. Within minutes, he was presented with two slices of toast, layered with strawberry jelly, two waffles, dripping with real maple syrup, and two scrambled eggs, cooked to perfection.

His stomach was so empty that he didn't even have the presence of mind to say thank you before he dug into the food. And sure, it wasn't anything fancy and didn't require any particular skills, but just the fact that Daisuke had made it for him (well, and the fact that he was ravenous) was enough to make it the most delicious meal in the world.

It was while Daisuke was putting another two pieces of bread into the toaster, this time for himself, that the kitten came moseying into the kitchen, sashaying around like she owned the place. Ken surreptitiously drew his feet under the chair and sent up a silent prayer that she wouldn't notice him.

Daisuke, on the other hand, looked delighted at her presence. “There you are!” he exclaimed, reaching down without the slightest trace of fear to pick her up and cuddle her. Well, attempt to, anyway. The kitten seemed about as thrilled by the idea as Ken was, and yowled until Daisuke relented and put her down. He seemed relatively undaunted by the failed attempt, however, and instead settled for putting down a saucer full of milk.

The kitten approved of this and began lapping at the milk with enthusiasm. Ken took the opportunity to take a good look at the little creature. She was mostly black, with the stereotypical white paws. Her fur was the long and fluffy kind that just begged to be petted in most kittens, but given her reaction to Daisuke's attempt at that very action, Ken thought that it was probably more like a taunt than anything else. Looking at her like this, calm and content, Ken could admit that she really was cute.

“Do you like her?” Daisuke asked, sitting down at the table with his own toast.

“Why did you get her?” Ken asked in return, dodging the question. “And for that matter, what's all this about? You never cook.”

Daisuke laughed. “You really were working hard. Don't you know what today is?”

“Sunday?” Ken asked.

“The date, not the day of the week.”

Ken considered for a moment, tallying days and weeks through the haze of work that had recently taken over his life. “My...birthday?”

“Bingo! Got it in one! It's your birthday, and this is your birthday present.”

“A kitten and breakfast?”

“Well, plus I thought we could spend the entire day together, maybe watch a movie or two. Relax.”

Ken hesitated, then said, “I'm not sure I'm up to going out to the movies today.” Despite a solid 8 hours of sleep the previous night, his body was still aching with exhaustion, and the thought of going anywhere was enough to make him crawl right back into bed.

Daisuke didn't seem concerned by this revelation, however. “I figured you wouldn't be. I already rented a bunch of movies that I thought you might like, and I was thinking that when you get hungry again we could order out for some food, your choice.”

Ken smiled. “That sounds perfect,” he said. Not even the thought of his future life with a demonic kitten as a housemate could dim his happiness. Daisuke had really thought about this, and, excluding the kitten, he had come up with the perfect birthday plan. Well, you couldn't win them all. And maybe the kitten would grow on him.

The kitten paused in drinking its milk to lift her head and glare at him. OK, maybe not.

Ken answered its challenging stare with one of his own, quickly switching to a smile when he realized that Daisuke was staring at him. “I think I'll call her Angel,” he said, hoping that Daisuke would take his glare for deep thought.

“I like it,” Daisuke said, then jumped as the kitten tore out of the kitchen like she had all of hell's demons on her tail. Clearly, she didn't like the name. Ken smirked. That would teach her to mess with a genius. He could make her pay in ways that would never even occur to her.

Standing from the table, he said, “Let's pick a movie to start with.”

This was shaping up to be the best birthday ever.

 _Omake_

Ken blinked awake to a rumbling sound in his right ear. For a split second, he tensed, thinking that it was an earthquake. An instant later, he registered the feel of silky fur brushing against his cheek, and realized that although the sound was caused by a natural disaster, it wasn't an earthquake. Clearly, Angel was even more devious than he had thought; instead of physical pain, this time she had opted for mental. How was he supposed to sleep when there was a kitten nestled on his shoulder and purring into his ear? This was psychological warfare.

Ken was considering his options and heavily favoring the concept of flicking the little ball of lint off his shoulder when he realized that Daisuke was watching the two of them with an indulgent smile.

For the sake of his boyfriend, he squelched the homicidal urges that were running through him, and instead smiled.

“She likes you,” Daisuke murmured.

“Why did you choose this kitten, anyway?” Ken asked, hoping to deflect attention from himself.

“She reminded me of you,” Daisuke said simply. “At first sight, she's all prickly, but once you gain her trust, all she really wants is to be petted and loved.”

Ken considered the little ball of fluff that had prompted such an unflattering portrayal of himself. Was it his imagination, or had the purring just gotten a little bit louder?

Well, for better or for worse, she was his, just like the idiot who had bought her.

Ken smiled, closed his eyes, and whispered, “Thank you,” before drifting back to sleep, in defiance of both purring kittens and sappy boyfriends.


End file.
